


Leeks

by spiralicious



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo hates leeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leeks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Kira for pinking this.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 35 "I/You Did What?" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kyo barely heard Haru say, ‘I’ll save you,’ before he was tackled to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing, stupid cow?!”

Haru looked at Kyo with that far away look of his. “Saving you from the leeks.” He made no effort to get off of Kyo.

Kyo struggled and squirmed and cursed. What Kyo was unaware of, was that he was creating delicious friction for the cow. Haru clung to the cat, riding out the sensations until he let out a loud moan. The moan shocked Kyo into stopping his movements. He assessed the situation. He was laying on the floor with Haru clinging to him…rubbing against him and moaning. Kyo handled it with his usual grace, and started kicking and yelling.

“Get off of me, you crazy cow! What’s wrong with you?!”

Haru decided Kyo was being entirely too noisy and kissed him, once again stilling Kyo. He pulled back and looked down at the cat, who responded by grabbing his cousin’s shirt collar, and pulling him back down.

Soon both boys were a moaning, writhing mass. Haru sucked on Kyo’s earlobe, liking how it increased the volume of the cat’s moaning. Soon Kyo tensed and howled out at his completion. Haru rolled off of him, having gotten more from the experience then he’d expected.

Kyo couldn’t believe they just did that. Haru started nibbling on the back of Kyo’s neck, collecting the sweat that settled there. Kyo curled up tighter and scowled in response.

Haru wondered what he’d need to save Kyo from next.


End file.
